A Rogue's Tale
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: DA2 Story. Marian is forced to flee Lothering with her family when the Darkspawn horde approaches the town. With her husband and children safely away in Denerim, she has to find a way to get back to them as well as leading her family to safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rogue's Tale**

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Calm Before the Storm**_

_**Ferelden, Lothering, 1 month before the fall of Ostagar**_

"We should leave for Denerim, Marian. We must think of the children. We could join your Aunt and Uncle's family in Denerim. They are always asking when we intend to visit. The word is that the Darkspawn are too numerous to count, that a Battle at Ostagar will only result in the defeat of King Cailan's army. Messengers arrive every day with dire news. We cannot wait any longer. Perhaps we should go as far as the Free Marches. I have family there in Ostwick and didn't you say you had a wealthy uncle with an estate in Kirkwall."

"We can't just leave, Kane. What about my family here? As we speak Garrett goes to Ostagar in the hope of joining the Grey Wardens. I would feel like I'm abandoning him if we fled to Denerim or Kirkwall. And what about mother and the twins, you know Bethany can't risk travelling to a city full of Templars."

"We can all go. Garrett is a fool with his head in the clouds. He has romantic notions of a great battle and victory with him and the Grey Wardens leading the fight. It is beyond foolish and just a little selfish. What of Francesca and the children? What will become of them if Garrett is slain? He should be here preparing to leave with his family, just like we will have to do. I will not allow our children to be murdered by these disgusting creatures just because my wife doesn't know what's best for her. I'm the head of this household and I say we go to Denerim, and if that's not safe we go to Ostwick or Kirkwall. As for Bethany, she will have to take her chances with the Templars. This family has made too many sacrifices to keep her out of harms way."

"Perhaps you should go to Denerim with the children, take Francesca and her children with you."

"If I leave, Marian, you will be leaving with me."

"I'm sorry, Kane, I can't go. Mother won't leave until she knows if Garrett is safe, and the twins won't leave without mother."

"As my wife, Marian, I demand you come with us."

"Since when did I ever let you boss me around, Kane? I think you're right though. The children do need to be out of harms way. You should load up the wagons in the morning, and head straight for Denerim. Take as many of our possessions as you can fit on the wagons and leave before we are crawling with Darkspawn."

"Don't be ridiculous, Marian. I can't just leave you here."

"It's for the best, Kane."

"The best for who? The best for you maybe. Perhaps you want rid of your husband and five children. What of little Emilia, she is only a year old. She needs her mother with her. We don't want to have to worry for weeks about whether you will ever show up or not. What if the Darkspawn overrun Lothering? This seems very likely if the reports are correct."

"Stop being difficult, Kane. Take the children and go, we'll follow as soon as we have word of Garrett. You know mother won't leave without him. He's her eldest child and definitely her favourite. I can't see the problem. Leave tomorrow and you should reach Denerim in a few weeks time. You'll have Francesca for company, if she agrees to go, which she most definitely will because she's always hated living in a small country town like Lothering. Go to my Uncle Uther's estate, he'll be glad to see you and will be delighted to see the children. I doubt you'll be alone on the roads. More people are abandoning Lothering every day. There should be a steady stream of wagons leaving for Denerim. It's probably best to travel in a group. You'll be less likely to be seen as easy prey by bandits and highwaymen."

"I won't try and force you to come with us, Marian, I know from experience it would prove futile. But I expect you to join us as soon as you have word of Garrett. That damn fool had better not be the death of my wife and her family, I would never forgive him."

"Garrett is an headstrong man, sure of himself and confident he can make a difference. He's a capable warrior and will surely be a great Grey Warden, if given the chance."

"I think it must run in your family, Marian. Selfishness I mean, you should both put your family first."

"I'm getting tired of this argument, Kane. Just go to bed and get some sleep before setting off in the morning. I'm going to visit mother and tell her what is going on. I'll also call in on Francesca and ask her if she wants to travel with you. You'll see, Kane, it will all turn out fine."

Kane didn't answer. He merely looked at me with those sad blue eyes and walked slowly upstairs to the bedroom, and he knew he had lost the argument, just as he always did. Don't get me wrong, Kane is a good man, and many women would count their blessings having him as their husband. He's kind and considerate. He adores the children and makes time for all of us. But that doesn't mean I'm happy with my life. I was married by the age of sixteen and had Shalandra, my eldest child soon after the marriage. I've had four more children since then in the past ten years. I'll be twenty five next week, and I'm seriously considering what I have missed in life.

Don't get me wrong, I love my children and my husband, but it's getting so it's not quite enough. I long for excitement, I want to travel and see the world. I want to dress in exquisite clothes and be pampered by countless maids at my beck and call. I want many things, but I'm certain of one thing, while ever I'm stuck in this situation, I'll never do anything even remotely exciting. And now my family will be moving to Denerim. I'll miss them terribly. But who knows, perhaps I'll have a brief taste of the freedom I seek. The question is though, will I be able to let go of this freedom when it's time to go back to Kane.

"Hello, mother. I thought I should let you know, Kane's leaving for Denerim with the children early in the morning. I've spoke to Francesca and she's agreed to take her children and go with him. They're going to stay at Uncle Uther's Estate."

"You aren't going with them, Marian?"

"I know you won't leave until you have word of Garrett and I won't leave without you and the twins."

"I bet Kane was angry."

"He was. But it's my decision. The children will be out of harms way and we can make preparations to follow them."

"Do you really think Ostagar and then Lothering will fall so easily to the Darkspawn?"

"They say the king underestimates the Darkspawn, and that he is overconfident. We can't afford to be here if the king is defeated. We can wait until we have word of Garrett, but then we must leave. Besides you're always saying how much you would love to visit Uncle Uther and the family, he is father's brother afterall and he always did have a soft spot for you, much to Aunt Mordrina's displeasure." Mother laughed at the mention of our dour Aunt, and the often cross-words they had shared over the years.

Mother looked tired. She had since father had died. I couldn't help but admire her courage and dedication to her family. Garrett was the one she doted on endlessly, but she loved all her children.

"I think maybe, I should send Morgana with Kane, she's only fourteen and I couldn't see her get caught up in this terrible mess."

"What about the twins, you could send them as well?"

"They're eighteen now, Marian, it's no longer my decision. I would see all my family safe and away from what may soon be bearing down on our little town of Lothering. But I can't force them to go, and they won't leave without me and I won't leave without knowing my firstborn is safe and well."

Poor mother, so utterly dedicated to her family, she was probably just as terrified as everyone else of what may happen if Ostagar fell to the Darkspawn. But she wouldn't show it and she wouldn't want us to know she was scared. She would suffer in silence, praying that all of us were safe.

The following day, there seemed to be an urgency about the people of Lothering. Word had gotten out that Kane, Francesca, Morgana and the children were heading for Denerim. I helped load up the three wagons, they were taking with them. Much of our property and all our worldly wealth, such as it was, would go with Kane. By the time Kane had finished, all that remained were some essentials for myself. Such as clothes, and a bag of silver for food and other such things. The farmhouse and the farm animals I would try and sell before I joined them in Denerim. I didn't hold out much hope of selling the farm, but someone might by the animals. It had taken ten years to build the farm up to its present state, and we were quite wealthy for Lothering residents, but now it would all go, all those years wasted. I'd never even seen a Darkspawn but already I hated and despised them passionately.

I stood with mother and the twins as a dozen wagons joined Kane on the road out of Lothering. I had said my goodbyes to Kane and the children, to Francesca and my nieces and nephews and my youngest sister Morgana. I wasn't really one for public shows of emotion but tears streamed down my face as they disappeared around the first bend in the road. The children had all cried when I told them I wouldn't be coming until their Uncle Garrett returned. Mother held my left hand tightly, Bethany held my right and rested her head on my shoulder, and she too was weeping uncontrollably. She loved playing with the children and would often perform harmless magic tricks for them which they all loved. Carver stood a few feet from us chatting to one of the local farm girls, before long they had wandered off into the fields, but no one but me really noticed. Let them have their fun while they can get it, who knows what awaits us in the future.

* * *

_**Ferelden, Lothering, 1 day before the fall of Ostagar**_

The past month had been surprisingly hectic. I had kept myself busy on the farm during the day, tending to the animals, Bethany helped, and even Carver when he could be pulled away from his seemingly growing army of admirers. During the evening I practised my blade skills. Two daggers were my chosen weapons in a fight, presents from my father just before he died. I had practised with them ever since. It all brought back to me the early days of my youth. I had been something of a tomboy and mischievous rogue. I was always in trouble with the town guard and often with mother and father. I never let my dubious but undoubted talents go unused. In a different life I would have been a dashing rogue, the scourge of Denerim and other cities across Thedas as I sought to make my fortune at the expense of those with too much wealth. I often daydreamed about it, making my fortune, but it simply wasn't to be. I had responsibilities.

I had luckily managed to sell off all the animals over the course of the past month. They fetched a good price surprisingly and left me with enough sovereigns to manage until I reached Denerim. The farm remained unsold. Nobody wanted to take the risk. Animals they could move easily enough, but who would want to buy a farm that was likely to be overrun with Darkspawn at any moment. Word reached us by letter that Kane and the children had been offered a place at Uncle Uther's Estate. This was a great relief to know they had escaped and reached Denerim safely.

For all those that had left Lothering for the safety of Denerim or other cities, the arrival in Lothering of refugees from small villages and farms around Ostagar seemed relentless. Lothering was full with refugees, either seeking shelter and protection or preparing for the long journey to one of Ferelden's cities. There had been a message from Garrett a week ago. He had passed the joining ritual and been accepted into the Grey Wardens. He expressed concern that there were far too few Wardens present to make much of a difference, but he was determined to fight the Darkspawn horde. Garrett also mentioned being excited about meeting King Cailan, and seemed a little awe struck.

The letter at least cheered up mother and Bethany, who wouldn't admit it, but hero worshipped her eldest brother. Carver as ever remained silent, they had never really gotten on that well and it showed whenever they met. Garrett was Bethany's protector, and Carver was most definitely her tormentor. I was always the one in the middle and refused to take sides.

I visited mother late that evening, only to find her hurriedly loading up the two wagons she had with all her worldly goods.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave, Marian. Quickly now, help me get everything packed on the wagons."

"Mother, calm down, mother, you need to calm down and relax for a moment. What is suddenly so urgent?"

"A messenger has just arrived in town. They say the Darkspawn horde is on the move, the battle for Ostagar is beginning."

"What about Garrett?"

"I don't know what to do about Garrett, Marian. But I can do something for the three children I still have with me here in Lothering."

"Why the sudden change of heart, mother?"

"Because I have been foolish, putting the three of you in harms way. I wish you had all gone with Kane, I could rest easy then."

"Just stop a minute, mother. We can't leave tonight, its dangerous travelling at night, and the roads are packed with refugees."

"We'll have to head into the hills if there is no other way. Others are leaving with us, five families so far, there may be more by morning."

"I think we should at least wait until word of the battle reaches us, perhaps the king will defeat the Darkspawn, and then all this will be for nothing."

We spent the next four hours loading everything onto the wagons, by the time we had finished we were all ready for a much needed rest. I managed to persuade mother to lock the wagons in one of the barns and wait for word from Ostagar.

* * *

_**Ferelden, Lothering, 1 week after the fall of Ostagar**_

It was as we all feared, a messenger arrived several days ago with the news that King Cailan had fallen in battle and the army was defeated. This was swiftly followed by the arrival of Garrett and two of his companions. He introduced them as Belana and Varrell, like him they were both Grey Wardens and according to them perhaps the only Grey Wardens to survive the Battle of Ostagar.

We spoke only briefly before Garrett said we needed to get out of town immediately. Lothering was in uproar. Every road out of Lothering was packed with wagons and refugees, not to mention soldiers fleeing the battle, the lucky ones. Mother gathered up her friends from around the town and arranged for them to join her wagons in a trek into the hills. Garrett warned it could already be too late to escape, but agreed they needed to flee before the main horde arrived in town.

After loading what little remained onto the wagons, we set out for the hills. Mother and Carver took one of the wagons, while Bethany rode with me on the other. Garrett and his companions rode their horses at the head of the wagon train that now numbered fifteen wagons and fifty people.

We travelled for half a day without incident, until finally we saw them, hundreds of Darkspawn that had advanced forward beyond the main army. The pursuit began.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Run for the Hills**_

We could see the burning village of Lothering far away in the distance. Our home had been overrun with Darkspawn. If only we had left with the Templars and most of the rest of the villagers and refugees a week earlier. But we were among the last to go, mother had defiantly waited until the last minute for Garrett to arrive back home, certain in the knowledge that he would indeed return. I say we were the last to go, that's not strictly correct.

There were the old and those to sick to be moved, not many of them, but enough to leave a sour taste at the thought we were forced to leave people behind either because they wouldn't or couldn't leave. With certainty they would all be dead now, more victims of the unstoppable horde as it gathered momentum in its conquest and destruction of all Ferelden. The farm would be gone, burnt to the ground. Any chance of returning to our old way of life was gone forever.

All I had to remind me of the farm was a bag of gold sovereigns from the sale of the animals and the ever present thought that I needed to return to my husband and children. My prayers were with them, they were forever in my heart, but they were safely in Denerim now. Kane had been right to leave when he did. The thought would keep me going in the weeks and months ahead as we tried to work out how we could cross a country increasingly infested with Darkspawn.

Our journey seemed to be taking us east and south into the hills, if we carried on in this direction we would have to make for the town of Redcliffe. We weren't even certain the Darkspawn had spotted us. They seemed mindless in their advance, as though they travelled wherever the mood took them. But they were increasing their speed and perhaps only a day behind us as the wagons struggled relentlessly onwards and upwards, to places never meant to be travelled by heavily laden wagons. It was my belief that we would have to abandon them eventually.

While Kane had taken most of our possessions to Denerim, I had no wish to see mother, the other villagers who travelled with us and the refugees lose their most precious possessions. But what choice were we left with? It would be a difficult journey on foot and we would likely be starving by the time we travelled the hundreds of miles to Redcliffe. Luckily there were plenty of mountain streams to quench our thirst along the journey.

Finally on the third night of constant travel we were forced to stop and rest the horses as they were exhausted and near breaking point. Garrett and his companions rode their horses off into the night in search of Darkspawn scouts who may have been tracking us. That left the whole wagon train looking to mother for leadership, a role she was not really willing to take. Arguments broke about just about anything they could think to complain about. Some were questioning the wisdom of sending the Grey Wardens off on their own, claiming the wagons and the people would be easy targets for Darkspawn raiding parties. It was all we could do to remind them that if the Darkspawn were to attack in large numbers, three Grey Wardens wouldn't make that much difference to the slaughter that would follow. Others complained about the wisdom of us stopping, even though we were travelling on treacherously dangerous terrain made all the worse if we travelled at night and not to mention the horses wouldn't be able to keep this pace any longer. The arguments went on into the night, finally mother had enough of their whining and simply told them to find an alternative if they didn't like it.

I took the opportunity to listen to Carver and Bethany while mother took the chance at getting some much needed sleep.

"We'll never make it to Denerim in such a large group. We should find our own way." Carver complained.

"Don't be wicked, Carver, we can't leave all these people to the mercy of the Darkspawn." Bethany argued, giving him a gentle slap on the arm.

"I'm just being practical. The wagon train needs to split up and head in different directions. At least then some may get away."

"And what of those that don't?"

"Not everything turns out well, Bethany. People die, get over it."

"I worry about you sometimes, Carver. You're really not a very nice person to be around sometimes."

"Maybe not, but when it comes down to it, my sword will be more useful than all these whining refugees put together."

"They only whine and complain because they're scared, Carver. I'm scared too."

I listened as they argued for about an hour, I didn't say a word. It must have been a twin thing. They were always the same, rarely ever taking the same point of view or sharing the same opinion. It sometimes seemed like a never ending contest to see who could outdo the other. I learned from a young age that it was best to just let them get on with it. They rarely ever asked me to take sides anymore, having long since worked out I loved them both equally as I did Garrett and Morgana, I simply had no reason to take sides.

I fell into a deep sleep moments after settling down next to the wagon. I dreamt of the children playing in Uncle's estate in Denerim. Before long the pleasant dream turned dark. I found myself in a field run red with spilt blood. As far as the eye could see there were spears driven into the ground. Every spear was adorned with the head of a Ferelden. At first I simply wandered into the field of spears, and began recognising people from the village. They were people I had known my whole life. The terrified desperate visage of men, women and children, as they would have looked in that moment before death caught for eternity in this gallery of death.

And then I saw them, mother and Garrett, Bethany and Carver, Kane and Francesca and Morgana, Uncle Uther and his family and lastly the children. They all seemed to be looking at me, desperately accusing, as though I were somehow responsible for not saving them. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sobbed uncontrollably. I fell to my knees, my hands pulling mercilessly at my hair as I was driven slowly mad by the sights all around me.

I awoke suddenly, mother standing over me and desperately pulling on my arm to try and bring me out of my nightmare. Immediately my hands went to the long daggers in their sheaths on my back. I was about to pull them free when mother laid a calming hand on my head and simply said.

"It was only a dream, darling, just an awful dream, if the words you were uttering were any indication of what you were dreaming, it must have been truly terrible."

I relaxed momentarily, the first sign of the sun rising was coming up over the mountains. It was still early morning, but I must have been asleep for around eight hours, it seemed much less, more like minutes. I didn't immediately feel rested. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the sound of galloping horses approached.

"We must leave now. They are only half a day's march behind us. We managed to kill about ten scouts during the night and led the warband a merry dance as they were forced to chase after us. But they will catch us by nightfall if we do not move now." Garrett said as he jumped down from his horse and took a mouthful of chicken stew that mother had been cooking for breakfast. Belana and Varrell joined him as mother told them to help themselves.

The day was spent traversing ever more difficult terrain. Four wagons broke their wheels and we were forced to abandon them, their occupants having to leave their possessions behind and ride on the other wagons. By mid day we were well aware that we were not only pursued from behind but also that smaller groups of Darkspawn were encircling us and surrounding us. Soon we would have no place left to go. We finally abandoned all of the wagons to their fate and led the refugees into narrow, winding mountain paths. For hours we climbed, seemingly into oblivion. The only thought on my mind at this time was we are trapped now, the only way is up. Sooner or later the inevitable will happen, the Darkspawn will catch-up to us and we will all be massacred, just like in my dream.

The refugees were growing weary from the endless trek into the mountains. Night was almost upon us and travel on the narrow paths would be near impossible. Garrett and his Grey Warden companions had scouted ahead and brought word of a large cave system not too far away from our position. They had entered the caves to see if they were occupied by beasts, and although they went only so far in, the caves seemed to be unoccupied. We travelled for another hour and finally reached the caves just as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

It seemed unnaturally cold for this time of year and the refugees made themselves as comfortable as possible with the few furs and blankets that they had managed to bring from the wagons. Everyone settled into the caves, lighting fires to cook meals and warm their hands. The mood among the refugees was dire and everyone seemed panic stricken. They all knew we were running out of places to go. Sooner or later the mountains would become too steep to simply walk any further and we had nothing with us to actually climb mountains such as ropes and tools.

Mother sat cradling a hot bowl of stew, Bethany sat right beside her, her head leant on mothers shoulders as she stared into the fire. Carver sat talking to a group of young female refugees. He was telling them tales of his heroic deeds, not that I knew he had performed any, but let him have his moment. What lay ahead for us all was becoming only too certain and anything that helped to get us through this and pass the time was a welcome relief from the truth of our situation. Garrett sat with his companions, they were obviously preparing for battle. Garrett was coating his blades in a particularly foul smelling green slime. I could only imagine that it was some kind of deadly poison, perhaps something particularly effective against Darkspawn.

Belana readied her bow and arrows, as well as the twin short sword she carried on her back. Varrell seemed to be the most at ease. He was clearly the eldest of the three and eagerly performed magic tricks for the laughing children watching him and even some of the adults, all of whom seemed in awe of his obvious magical talents. His staff caught my eye. It was indeed hard to miss. A gnarled old piece of oak, carved at the end so that six long wooden fingers held in place a Darkspawn skull with glowing red eyes. I could only imagine at the carnage he could unleash upon the enemy with such a weapon, and thanked the Maker that he was on our side.

I knew for certain that by this time tomorrow it would all be over, we would fight valiantly and take as much of those Darkspawn filth with us as we were able. But in the end there would simply be too many of them. I looked around the cave at the faces of the refugees, their features lit by the dancing lights from the fires. All seemed scared of what was to come. Many had resigned themselves to the fate that lay ahead. Only the children seemed truly unaware of what it was we faced and questioned their parents for the need to run from Lothering.

I decide that sleep was the best option, although I had no wish for a repeat of the dream I had the other night. At least I would be fresh and ready to face our pursuers in the morning. I took one last look around and went and sat beside Bethany, she put her arm around me comfortingly and smiled that smile that only she could, as though everything would be alright if we only willed it to be so. She was incredibly naïve, my little sister, even young Morgana perhaps had a more realistic outlook on life, but Bethany had a way of making everyone seem reassured. Within minutes I was laying on the cold hard floor, a blanket underneath me and one over me, the heat of the fire was a welcoming feeling on this chilly night. My eyes closed and I lay there until I fell asleep moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide**_

We spent the next day hiding in the caves, by the time we had decided what to do half of the day had passed us by. For now it seemed we had lost the Darkspawn or something else was occupying them. Varrell constructed some kind of magical barrier that closed off the cave entrance. It was decided we would travel further into the caves and see if it brought us out further along the mountain.

Varrell and Bethany lit the way with bright dancing lights that floated over our heads and occasionally darted forward to light a dark cavern or corridor. We were praying that nothing occupied the caves. With so many refugees it would be hard to protect them all from a surprise attack in the dark. Hours of searching ever deeper brought us to another cave entrance, perhaps on the other side of the mountain; it was hard to decide where we were. We agreed to go on, leaving the safety of the caves in the hope that we would find a way off the mountain. We soon realised our mistake as we spotted a large Darkspawn warband behind us. It was too late to return to the caves, all we could do was run.

We ran as fast as our legs would carry us, only too aware of the pack of Darkspawn following not more than a few hundred metres behind us. Three Darkspawn broke into a sprint ahead of their pack and almost caught up to mother as she fell to her knees panting and out of breath, thoroughly exhausted. She ushered the refugees forward, shooing them away and out of reach of our pursuers.

They stopped momentarily as they looked back uncertain of whether they should help her or keep running. The refugees screamed and shouted, many of them holding onto their children, some desperate to keep hold of their remaining possessions and loved ones. I looked around briefly and saw Garrett, Belana and Varrell stop at the head of the column of refugees. I caught the glimpse of sunlight on steel as a second group of Darkspawn barred their way. They had us trapped, we had no choice now but to fight. It probably meant the whole mountainside was crawling with the vile bastards.

We stopped almost as one. We were all fully aware of the danger that mother was in. Without hesitation Bethany blasted the leading three Darkspawn with a wall of flame. Their cries and screeches of agony at least brought me some comfort as their skin blistered, burnt and blackened until they were howling in agony, but still their bloodlust drove them on. The Darkspawn at the front finally fell to his knees, a blazing inferno as flames completely engulfed him.

The next one came running at mother, its sword raised for the killing blow. I drew my long combat daggers swiftly from their sheaths, thrusting out as the Darkspawn ran straight onto my blades, one piercing his chest, the other cutting deep into its throat. I thrust them in further and then slashed sideways opening up great wounds that spurted dark red blood. The look of defiance on the things sizzling face showed how truly inhuman they were, not a sign of fear, just hatred, it was like looking into an abyss and seeing the pure evil that lay waiting within.

I was startled from my thoughts as the Darkspawn fell back off my blades, back into the flaming wall of fire. Another was approaching fast. Its blade was raised high in two hands at it began to take its swing at my head. I darted to the side spoiling its aim and slashed it low across the stomach. Before I had a chance to finish it off, Carver came leaping off a nearby rock, bringing his two handed greatsword down into the Darkspawn's shoulder and cutting him down to the opposite side at his waist. The two halves fell instantly, spraying blood everywhere, the vicious and deadly blow denying the Darkspawn even a last scream as it died instantly.

Ahead of the column, Garrett and the others were cutting a bloody swathe through the group of Darkspawn. I couldn't help but be proud of my elder brother. He had turned into a fine warrior. It must have been a terrible situation at Ostagar for the three of them to have fled the battlefield, but he seemed determined to make up for it now as Darkspawn fell one by one to the merciless onslaught of his blade.

Bethany saw the approaching group and with a well worded incantation she covered the narrow path in a blanket of flame. The Darkspawn backed off, howling out their guttural curses at being denied their ultimate prize. The three of us approached mother to see if she was in any condition to continue onwards, although our choices were now very limited. The flame wall would hold them only temporarily and we knew they had their own mages, so it was probably just a matter of time until they broke through. Garrett approached us from the front of the column, running steadily to see if anyone had been hurt.

"I think that's all of them." Carver stated, looking around and pointing at the dead Darkspawn at the front and rear of the column.

"For the moment. But that firewall won't last forever and then they'll be after us again." Bethany replied.

"Maker save us, we've lost it all. Everything your father and I built …." Mother began, her words seeming to fail her as she looked at us in turn, a look of despair.

"I know how much our homes in Lothering meant to you, mother, but this isn't the time, and we have to move on quickly before they can follow us." I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but there was more at stake here than upsetting mother, or anyone else for that matter.

"Yes, you're right, Marian." Mother said, staring at the ground in realisation of their desperate situation.

"We should have run sooner. Why did we wait so long?" Bethany questioned.

"Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Lothering and Garrett since Ostagar." Carver argued. I looked at them both as if to warn them about having one their typical arguments.

"Listen, you two. The Darkspawn could be on us at any minute, we have to leave, now." I said, growing impatient at this wasted time we were losing. I looked through the flames at the horde that was beginning to mass there and knew it was time to go as they seemed to debate on risking the flames.

"Please. Listen to your sister." Mother said.

"Then let's go. Lead on, brother." Carver said to Garrett, who had remained his usual calm self.

"Come then, no more delays. The Darkspawn are ahead of us as well as behind. We need to find a way off this mountain. They have found another route up so all we need to do is find the same route." Garrett said, as though it would be as easy as a leisurely walk through the meadows.

In truth I was not truly certain of our abilities. How could we get all these people safely through this? But I intended to at least try? There was no room for doubt in my mind now. It was then I noticed our pet Mabari hounds, Zeus and Sheba. They were sniffing at the roasting corpses. I could barely remember having brought them along. It would have been better had they travelled with Kane to Denerim, but I was also thinking at how useful they may prove to be in a fight. Both were trained war dogs. But I wouldn't waste them needlessly, they were family pets and much loved by the children. They would never forgive me if I let anything happen to them.

It wasn't long before we saw the true extent of Darkspawn brutality. A couple of hunters were lying on the ground, both cut into dozens of pieces. They must have suffered greatly before they were finally slain. I searched around and found very little of use besides a hunters skinning knife, and an old bow and quiver of arrows, which I took, they may come in use in the hours ahead. Then I found a third body behind a rock, its head severed from its body. Before we had chance to do anything else the Darkspawn were on us once more. The refugees cowered in the middle, protected by about twelve men who could at least hold a blade, what would happen if they actually had to use it is anyone's guess.

Again Garrett and the Grey Wardens engaged those at the front, while we dealt with those who were following, all of whom were suffering severe burns and were already close to death. 'Thank the Maker for magic', though don't tell the Templars I said that.

Another closely fought and bloody battle was won without any casualties, so far the will of the Maker had protected us from the Darkspawn filth, but our luck couldn't last forever. We carried on, further up the winding narrow mountain paths, unsure of our destination. After another hour of running, Bethany was the first to break the silence.

"Wait. Where are we going?" She questioned to no one in particular.

"Away from the Darkspawn. Where else?" Carver was quick to reply seemingly annoyed.

"And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly." Bethany said, seemingly eager for another argument.

"Wherever we go, what's important is that we don't separate." I reminded them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, mother would in that moment decide the next ten years of our lives. "We can go to Kirkwall." She said coming out of what seemed like deep contemplation at what she was now proposing.

"Kirkwall? Are you sure that's wise. What about Kane and the children, and Francesca and her children?" I questioned, more than a little concerned at this new turn of events.

"There's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, Mother." Bethany reminded her, a definite look of fear on her face.

"I know that, Bethany. But we still have family there and an estate. We can collect the family on the way there if we go by ship. We'll stop in Denerim, and perhaps persuade the rest of the family to come with us until its safe to return to Ferelden."

Bethany saw that mother would not be easy to convince otherwise and gave a deep sigh before replying. "If we are to take ship, then we will need to get to Gwaren."

"If we survive that long. I'll just be happy to get out of here." Carver said as the following horde of Darkspawn rounded the path and we were soon fighting for our lives once more.

A brilliant bright red jet of flame shot forth from the front of the column, immediately incinerating the pack of Darkspawn as they charged forward. Belana let loose a dozen arrows in a matter of seconds, each one finding a vital spot such as eyes, throat and heart. Garrett was among them in seconds, carving a bloody path as the bodies littered the floor around him. Then they were behind us again, I ran back blades drawn ready to meet them. I was moments away from being blasted by Bethany's fireball as it engulfed the front ranks. Then Carver was beside me, swinging that greatsword like his life depended upon it. Before long the front was clear and then they ran back to help us clear the rear, the refugees temporarily having to fend for themselves. But none of them were forced to use their blades, at least not yet.

We hurried the column forward until we were met by the most unlikely sight considering we were on the side of a mountain. A man and woman fought a group of some twenty or more Darkspawn, the man was obviously seriously wounded and to add to his problems he received a blade thrust to his back as a Darkspawn manoeuvred around him. We told the men to watch the rear and guard the column with their lives if necessary. Belana stayed with them and I ordered the dogs to guard Belana, which they did unquestioningly.

Things were getting desperate ahead, we had to try and get to them before it was too late. The man fell to the floor, dropping his shield as he tried to stem the flow of his bleeding wounds. One of the Darkspawn was approaching him, perhaps a leader, its blade drawn and ready to strike. Suddenly the woman was on the Darkspawn and cutting its throat. She stood back up; grabbing the fallen shield from the ground, then went over to help the man to his feet.

By this time Bethany and Varrell were blasting their rear ranks with fireballs. The screams of the dying brought a smile to my face as the Darkspawn filth suffered the same or worse fate than they had brought to many others since Ostagar. I, Carver and Garrett joined the fight. It was utter chaos as we cut our way through them. The woman fought like a warrior possessed, whenever a Darkspawn got too close to the man, she fought to save him from their blades. Within minutes there were none left standing. We checked everyone for signs of life and slit the throats of those Darkspawn still alive. The woman spoke first.

"Stop squirming, Wesley. You'll make it worse." She said in a motherly tone, though she was quite clearly around the same age as the man, both of them looked approximately around the same age as Garrett, who was in his thirtieth year.

To our utter astonishment as she helped the man to his feet, the first thing he said was "Apostates, keep your distance." As he suspiciously eyed both Bethany and Varrell.

Bethany was the first to reply. "Well the Maker has a sense of humour. Darkspawn and now a Templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering." She said sarcastically.

"The spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates …."

"Wesley." The woman cut in.

"Those two are apostates. The Order dictates …." The man said walking forward to confront Bethany.

I stepped in his way, my blades held at my side should I have to use them on this fool.

"Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands." The woman continued, trying to calm the situation.

"Of course." He replied, suddenly looking very foolish.

"I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we are safe from the horde."

"A strange time to be hunting apostates. His fellows left Lothering a week ago with the Chantry priests and most of the villagers and refugees." I said with an obvious hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"I was travelling to Denerim on business for the Order. But I had to turn south when I heard of Ostagar."

"Bad luck and judgement brought us together here before the attack."

"The nice templar has been convinced to postpone his hunt for illegal mages. So let's not dwell upon it shall we." Bethany said, making no attempt at all to hide her sarcasm.

"Wise girl." Aveline said, the sarcasm apparently lost on her.

"So what now Templar, are you so quick to offer your allegiance knowing the company you will keep." Varrell asked, the old Grey Warden looked like he was willing to send the Templar to hell should he speak one more word about what the order dictates.

"Another blade between us and the Darkspawn. Yes please." Carver said, seemingly a bit in awe of the Templar, which was a little worrying.

"So long as the horde is their first concern." Bethany replied.

"My duty is clear. But that is for another day. If we are granted that opportunity." The Templar said.

"We will be fine. We all will." Aveline reassured, though I still had my doubts about trusting this bloody Templar.

"For a while it looked like we were the only ones to escape the Darkspawn." I said.

"We aren't free of them yet. Just like at Ostagar and Lothering this is just the start." Carver stated.

"You were there? Yes, I see it now. Third company under Captain Varel." Aveline said as she remembered seeing Carver there and had a good memory for faces.

"No relation I assure you." Varrell said with the hint of a smile.

"I was only there at the beginning, long before the fighting broke out. I was sent back to Lothering by the captain with a message for the Templars. I never got to fight, the captain thought I was too young, but here I am anyway battling Darkspawn."

"We were there. You saw how the whole army was defeated, the bloody massacre that followed." Garrett said, pointing to his companions.

"We fell to betrayal not the Darkspawn. This arm of the horde will not have the same advantage." Aveline replied, seeming to take comfort in the thought of battles to come.

"We should move on. The day passes and we can only guess at the number of Darkspawn that will be swarming all over this mountain." Garrett said.

"What about them, they can't go any further at this pace. We need to rest, if just for a little while." Mother said, gesturing to the refugees.

"What of it then, Templar. Is the wrath of the Templars so terrible indeed, that you would bring harm to my sister and Varrell here?" I asked, staring the man in the face and demanding an answer.

"More so the anger of their wives. But so long as there is greater danger, you and I have an accord." He replied.

"Thank you, Wesley." Aveline said, seemingly pleased that he was at least willing to compromise for the greater good. "For now we move with you. North is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde."

"Then we're trapped. The Wilds are to the south. That's no way out." Carver cut in bluntly.

"We have no choice. The Darkspawn have us fenced in. We find our way off this mountain and head south." I replied.

"And what of Kirkwall, like we were discussing before the Darkspawn arrived." Mother asked.

"Kirkwall? Surely you intend to go to Denerim." Garrett replied sharply, the thought of not knowing the well being of his wife and children were driving him insane.

"I suggest we travel to Denerim, see what the situation is like. And then travel to Kirkwall if it's so dire that all Ferelden may be lost to the Darkspawn." I suggested trying to keep the peace.

"You do realise that Denerim will be a bad place for Grey Wardens to go. Loghain is likely hunting anyone that managed to survive Ostagar. We should go to Kirkwall first and then you can contact your families and have them join you should that be their wish." Varrell said, not wanting to be caught off guard by Loghain's troops in Denerim, although as far as he was concerned they still had a score to settle with Loghain.

"He is right, Garrett. You risk all of their lives should Loghain find out that they are the family of a Grey Warden. Let us head for Gwaren, take a ship to Kirkwall and see where we go from there. It is the only way to be certain that they will remain safe." Mother said, putting a reassuring arm around her eldest child, even though the look in his eyes said he would find a way into Denerim eventually, even if it killed him.

"I'll agree to it for now. But I want them back with me, not stuck in some city that could be overrun by Darkspawn thanks to Loghain's treachery. I'll go to Kirkwall, but from there we figure out how to contact the Grey Wardens of Orlais and then we deal with Loghain and the Darkspawn." Garrett said, his tone beginning to show his anger, though he couldn't quite decide who to aim his anger at.

"Good. Then it is decided. You know it is for the best, Garrett. Now lets rest for awhile, the refugees can't go any further, and neither can I." Mother said as we began to head back to the refugees.

"We'll continue to watch the front for signs of Darkspawn. Aveline, can you and Wesley help protect the rear?" Garrett questioned.

"Of course, whatever you think is best." Aveline replied.

"I can heal those wounds temporarily, Templar, if you'll trust a mage." Bethany said.

"I suppose it could do no harm if I was to let you heal me, but the taint is not wiped away so easily."

"I can do nothing about the taint, but you may as well be able to hold your sword at least. Until we can find a way to stop it." Bethany said as she spoke a few words and laid a hand on his wounds which immediately began to mend.

"Thank you …."

"My name's Bethany, like all mage's I do have a name, we are people too."

"I said thank …."

"Nevermind, you can't help it. You've been brain washed by the Chantry." Bethany said as she strode away towards the rear of the column of refugees. Wesley sat shaking his head, looking at Aveline for help, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside him.

I looked around at the ragged group of refugees that followed us, all seemingly terrified of what was going to happen to them. How could we reassure them, it would be lies to say we would get through this? All we could really do now was pray to the Maker for some kind of divine intervention; somehow I doubt he was listening. Within the hour we had set off once again. Thankfully our rest was not disrupted by Darkspawn, but I had no doubt there would be many more before our journey was over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Flemeth – The Witch of the Wilds**_

The next few hours were spent traversing the long, narrow, winding paths of the mountainside. We saw little sign of Darkspawn in that time, for which we were all most grateful to the Maker. But it couldn't last. Our way was suddenly blocked by what looked like a Darkspawn mage and a small pack of its Darkspawn minions. We charged into the battle with renewed bloodlust.

Carver narrowly managed to dodge a fireball that sprung forth from the Darkspawn mage, but it still managed to singe him rather painfully as he cried out. He raised his greatsword and charged straight for the mage. They joined battle moments later and I wasted no time in getting around the back of the mage for a deadly backstab strike which sent it to its death. Carver looked at me angrily, at least momentarily. I think I had spoilt his plan to take revenge for the fireball.

Fighting had erupted all around us, even the refugees, those men who carried blades had joined the fight. It wasn't long before it was over and we were counting the wounded, by some miracle nobody had been killed. Some of the refugees had minor wounds that Varrell and Bethany were only to happy to heal for them. We searched the bodies of some dead humans, probably more hunters. There wasn't much of use other than some healing potions and a few other assorted items that may come in use later.

One reason for our sudden concern was that Wesley was beginning to look very ill. Despite the healing Bethany had performed on him his condition was worsening rapidly. No one else seemed to notice except me, but Varrell filled a vial full of Darkspawn blood and corked it, putting it inside his backpack. At the time I thought little of it, but I would soon discover his intention.

One thing we had until now missed were the spears either side of the narrow path that were driven into the ground and the rows of skulls on each spear, one on top of the other. This was of course bad news. We weren't moving away from the Darkspawn, we were heading straight into their territory. The refugees began to panic at the horrific sight, and many had to be persuaded that it would be foolish to turn back considering we knew there was at least one warband behind us. We walked up a gently rising slope past the skull spears. It seemed to open out into a large clearing.

Garrett, Belana and Varrell led the column of refugees from the front. We remained at the rear, guarding against an attack from behind. Within a few minutes everyone had gathered in the clearing. Most took the time to sit down and drink what precious supplies of water that we had remaining. But I was on edge, as were the others. This place was littered with the aftermath of massacre. Decaying corpses and the ever present skull spears. It brought back the sudden memory of my dream which sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"We can't afford to rest here for long …" I said to Garrett as he looked around the clearing wearily. My words were suddenly cut off by what sounded like a gigantic earthquake coming towards us.

Its massive horns appeared first, then its massively oversized muscled body. It had scraps of thick metal plating attached to its arms, legs and chest. They were held in place by crude thick leather straps. It barrelled forward at full speed, charging straight for the nearest target. Mother and Carver were stood directly in its way. Everyone else either ran or jumped aside as it swept past them. The beast stopped suddenly and turned to face mother and Carver. Carver stood forward, his sword raised.

"You soulless bastards." Carver said as he swung his blade, only for it to be deflected by the creatures armour.

The beast grabbed Carver from the ground as though he weighed no more than a feather. It then pummelled him into the ground, blood sprayed everywhere. Surely he was dead as the beast threw him aside like a bag of trash.

Mother ran over to where Carver lay crumpled and broken on the ground. "Carver." She cried as she frantically tried to revive him.

Without hesitation Belana let fly four arrows, three found its neck the other its right eye. Its scream bellowed out across the clearing as it frantically tried to dislodge the arrow in its eye. I ran forward tossing a miasmic flask in front of me so that it exploded right on target. The beast went temporarily docile as the flask rendered it immobile. Then everyone was on the beast, blades and spells working to bring the beast down before it could do any more damage. I manoeuvred around behind it and took the chance to hoist myself up onto its back using the strapping for its armour. When I was in place I repeatedly stabbed one of my blades into the beast's neck, until it staggered and almost managed to grab me. I somersaulted backwards, landing on my feet and drew my other blade.

Finally the beast fell backwards with a great raw of defiance, Garrett was on top of the creature, plunging his blade into the creatures neck and face. Everyone else joined in the slaughter as the beast slowly died. Then suddenly we were surrounded by more than fifty Darkspawn. Varrell wasted no time in summoning forth a deadly array of magical spells which blasted their front ranks. Bethany joined him, casting her own fireballs into the middle of them as they burst into a flaming and screaming inferno. Belana showered them with an impossible storm of arrows that seemed to appear from nowhere.

I tossed another one of my flasks into their ranks, temporarily stunning them. I looked around as a sudden roar of hatred came from behind us, the men of the refugees charged into the battle as one led by Garrett who cut down their leader in a bloody and terrible combat. I counted four of the refugees who had fallen to the Darkspawns' blades. Garrett had a deep cut from his left ear to his chin, which spilt blood at an alarming rate. By the time we had finished off the last of them, six of the refugees were either dead or dying. Varrell and Bethany rushed to their aid in the hope of stopping the bleeding and mending their battered and broken bodies. The cries from the refugees were terrible to behold as they wept for their fallen loved ones. But it was inevitable that we would lose people sooner or later.

Mother cradled Carver's head in her lap as she knelt on the ground weeping. "Carver, wake up. The battles over, we're fine." She cried as she gently tried to shake some consciousness into him.

Aveline was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, mistress. You're son is gone." She said with a hint of sorrow to her tone.

"No, these things will not take Carver." Mother replied, her face streaked with tears.

"Carver gave himself to save us." I offered feebly, knowing it would do nothing to ease the hurt and pain Mother was feeling.

"I don't want a hero. I want my son." Mother shot back in an angry tone. "How could you let him charge off like that? Your little brother. My little boy." She questioned accusingly.

"Mother we can't stay here, they'll be back soon enough. Carver wouldn't want his sacrifice to be meaningless." Bethany offered, trying to calm mother down.

"Allow me to commend your son's soul to the Maker, Mistress." Wesley said, even though he looked close to death himself. "Ashes we were and ashes we become. Maker, give this young man a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity."

"I will never forget you, Carver." Mother said, gently holding his head in her hands. I couldn't help myself, I looked at Bethany and we both wept.

Finally I spoke. "Our lives are more valuable to him than our prayers. Let's go."

Suddenly, Aveline noticed the horde of Darkspawn that was closing around us. "Flames. We're too late." She said, drawing her blade once again. The front rank charged forward only to be cut down by our spells and blades.

"There's no end to them." Bethany said as more appeared at the rear of those that surrounded us.

Suddenly we all turned and looked up as one as a mighty roar echoed throughout the mountains. The Darkspawn stopped in their tracks, also looking up at the magnificent and terrible sight. A colossal winged and horned beast rested on the mountainside above us. It unfurled its wings and prepared to swoop down. We were all stunned into inaction, surely our time was up if this thing meant to kill us. It had to be a dragon if the legends were true. I had seen them only depicted in books, and indeed they were a fearsome sight to behold.

The dragon suddenly took flight and flew straight over us. Immediately the entire front rank of Darkspawn was incinerated as the dragon blasted a great jet of flame. We were all thrown to the floor to avoid being caught in the devastation. It landed in the middle of the river of fire that now covered much of the clearing. Breathing a seemingly endless onslaught of flaming death. Those behind it were swept up by a massive spiked tail, those in front it crushed and ripped apart beneath its razor sharp talons. Within minutes hundreds of Darkspawn had been slain and lay burning in the flames. Suddenly the dragon began to transform. It looked like a woman as it dragged one of the Darkspawn by the legs towards us. The flames seemed to have no effect upon her, and if I were not mistaken actually seemed to dance around her.

The woman was a striking sight. Her white hair was shaped into the form of dragon horns. Bright and piercing yellow eyes. She wore fine plate armour on her arms and legs, and a tight fitting bodice around her lithe body. She looked strangely old beyond imagining, and yet was somehow quite appealing and somewhat mesmerising. She was undoubtedly a powerful woman, if indeed she was a woman and this was not just another form the creature could take. She stopped in front of us and let the Darkspawn fall to the ground.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The woman questioned to no one in particular. "It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes."

I was initially lost for words, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Impressive. Where did you learn how to turn into a dragon?" I asked foolishly.

"Perhaps I am a dragon." She replied. "If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning Darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. If you wish to flee the Darkspawn you should know that you are heading in the wrong direction." She turned and began walking slowly away.

"Wait. You can't just leave us here." Bethany said.

"Can I not. I spotted a most curious sight. A mighty ogre, vanquished. Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated and you are safe. For the moment. Is that not enough?" The woman questioned as she turned back around to face us.

"We won't be able to get through the Darkspawn on our own." I stated.

"They are everywhere. Or soon will be. Where is it you plan to run to, hmmm?"

"We need to get to either Denerim or to Kirkwall in the Free Marches." Bethany explained.

"Kirkwall. My, but that is quite the voyage you plan." The woman replied. Your king will not miss you, hmm?"

"Lothering is gone and Ferelden may soon follow. We have to go." I said.

"I see. Hurtled into the chaos you fight. And the world will shake before you. Is it fate or chance? I can never decide. It appears fortune smiles upon us both today. I may be able to help you yet." She said as though her words had some mystical or unknown meaning.

"Anything you could do for us would be appreciated." I said hopefully.

"Maybe we shouldn't trust her. I don't even know what she is." Bethany said.

"I know what she is, the Witch of the Wilds." Aveline said as she tended her fallen husband."

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha'bellanar. An old hag who talks too much. Does it matter? I offer you this. I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way once you reach Kirkwall. Would you do this for a Witch of the Wilds?"

"Should we trust her?" I asked looking around at those gathered behind me.

"Wesley is injured. We'll never escape the Darkspawn." Aveline said with a concerned tone.

"If you need to, leave me behind." Wesley replied.

"No. I said I would drag you out if I had to and I meant it." Aveline said lovingly.

"What is a witch of the wilds exactly?" I said, changing the subject.

"A Chasind legend. Witches that steal children." Aveline replied.

"Bah. As if I have nothing better to do." Flemeth complained.

"You're an apostate?" Bethany questioned, seemingly awestruck.

"Yes. Just like you."

"You would go through all that trouble to have something delivered." I asked.

"I have …. An appointment to keep. It is far more convenient this way. Happily you're not without your own needs."

"How much trouble will this delivery be exactly?"

"About as much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago."

"That's a lot to ask without telling us what this involves."

"It's nothing more dangerous than one so capable can handle."

"We don't have much choice do we?"

"We never do. There is a clan of Dalish Elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their keeper Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere however, there is another matter." Flemeth said as she handed me the amulet and then began walking over to Wesley.

"No. Leave him alone." Aveline protested.

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already."

"You lie."

"She's right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside me."

"What are you talking about? You mean the taint?" I questioned.

"From the Darkspawn. All that blood. I knew when it happened."

"Then how much time before you …." Aveline asked.

"Not long now. If I am any judge." Flemeth said.

"There must be something we can do." I said hopefully.

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden." Flemeth explained.

"I believe I have the answer." Varrell said drawing out the vial of Darkspawn blood.

"What is that?" Aveline asked suspiciously.

"Darkspawn blood. Leave Wesley with myself, Belana and Garrett. The ritual must be carried out in secret."

"What ritual. What are you talking about?" Aveline questioned in frustration.

"The ritual to become a Grey Warden. It is his last and only hope. We will perform the ritual and if he survives he will become one of us. But we must hurry, before he turns."

"Wesley? Do you want this?" Aveline questioned in sudden confusion.

"But what of you and the Chantry?"

"You will leave the Templars and will see your wife only rarely. From this moment you will dedicate your life to the cause of the Grey Wardens. Should you survive." Varrell said with a hopeful tone.

"Do it, Wesley. It is the only way." Aveline pleaded.

"Then I will undergo your ritual, Varrell, and may the Maker have mercy on my soul." Wesley replied.

"The boy, is he special to you?" Flemeth questioned, as she pointed at Carver.

"He was my younger brother." I said emotionally, trying not to let the tears flow once again.

"You mean he is your younger brother."

"He is dead, can you not see, the ogre killed him."

"He yet lives. It is but a tiny flicker of life. But it is not beyond my capabilities to restore him. Would you want this? Flemeth asked.

"Of course, if you can save him I will be forever in your debt." Mother said from where she still cradled his head in her hands.

"Then I will do what I can. But do not expect miracles. It will be a long healing process and probably very painful."

"Please just do what you can." Mother said pleadingly.

We gathered up the refugees who were still mourning the loss of six of the men. We walked them onto the path out of sight of the clearing. We waited for minutes, although it seemed like hours. Then suddenly Wesley and Aveline walked around the bend in the path followed by Belana. Wesley looked rejuvenated, he must have come through the ritual. Then Flemeth led the others forward. Varrell and Garrett carried a sleeping Carver on a makeshift stretcher bed of spears, blankets and furs. If he lived it would indeed be miraculous. We were all certain he had died. I doubt even Varrell could have brought him back from the brink of death.

Now began the slow walk back across the mountain to the wagons. Flemeth took to the air in Dragon form. Occasionally she would swoop down out of the clouds and presumably clear a path for us. We never saw another living Darkspawn the whole journey back to the wagons. It was a relief to find them intact, just as we had left them. We camped there that night, ready for the weeks long trek to Gwaren, starting in the morning. Hopefully I would soon be back with Kane and the children. Our troubles would soon be over. Or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a short chapter to get the characters to Kirkwall. I'll start the main story tomorrow, and begin to flesh out who will become involved with whom. The only one I'm certain of for now and hopefully it won't put people off reading it, is a three way troubled relationship between Isabela, Marian and Garrett as the pirate rogue begins by playing them off against each other as they vie for her affections. Both are missing their families and see in Isabela a way to relieve much of their pent up frustration until they can get back to Denerim. That's as much as I'll say for now, but I've got an idea where I want the storyline to go. Later I'll try to come up with relationships for all the main characters, even Varric.

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**Leaving Ferelden**_

We travelled for more than two weeks to reach Gwaren. By the end of the journey we were a ragged and sorry looking bunch of travellers. Flemeth disappeared into the night sky the day before we reached Gwaren. Her promise was fulfilled and we could ask no more of the legendary Witch of the Wilds. A hunting party led us into the city, and what a terrible sight to behold it was.

Gwaren was full to bursting point. Thousands made their homes in the streets. A makeshift tent city had sprung up on the outskirts. Chaos seemed to reign everywhere we looked. The refugees who accompanied us these past few weeks thanked us for getting them to safety and were soon lost in the crowds, trying to find a way to reach Denerim or perhaps a far off nation, away from the Blight.

One of the families remained with us. They were close friends of mothers. The father, whose name was Isaac was the local butcher in Denerim. His wife Martha was the local school teacher. Their four daughters were Hannah who was eighteen, Ashani who was sixteen, Jana who was fifteen and Clara who was thirteen. They had all taken an interest in Carver, who had become something of a hero to the refugees for the way he saved mother. Hannah had been by his side almost since our journey out of the mountains began. Carver was still very ill, and we wondered sometimes if he would indeed make it to Denerim or Kirkwall. Mother and Hannah cared for him unquestioningly, becoming good friends in the process.

Wesley seemed to recover remarkably well from his ordeal at the hands of the Darkspawn. Varrell's magic healed what remained of his wounds and him now being a Grey Warden took care of the taint that ran through his body. But he didn't come through it unscathed. He was now very standoffish and seemed to be putting a lot of distance between himself and everyone else, especially Aveline who seemed at a loss to know what to do with him. About the only one he did share his thoughts with was Belana, much to Aveline's displeasure. There was a confrontation brewing there and it could get bloody unless we kept them apart.

Garrett was still brooding over Ostagar, and despite numerous attempts by different people including Varrell and Belana he wouldn't be persuaded that they couldn't have done more. About the only one he ever really listened to was Bethany, who had a way of making even Garrett see sense.

It took us a week of haggling and negotiating to find a ship that would take all fifteen of us to Denerim. But we were warned before we even set out that Denerim was even more crowded than Gwaren, and the ship's captain told us to expect that we might have to travel to the Free Marches. So we agreed to travel to Kirkwall if the authorities in Denerim wouldn't let the ship dock. But we weren't the only ones taking the voyage. The ship's hold was crammed full with over two hundred people.

Just like all the other ships that were docked in the port. We stocked up on food, water and other essentials for a two to four week journey. By the time I had finished paying for everyone, the money from the farm animals was down to my last five gold sovereigns. Our last night was spent huddled around a camp fire near the docks, singing old folk songs and swapping tales of myth and legend, although mother and Martha were content with talk of family, and seemed somewhat taken with the idea of Carver and Hannah renewing an old childhood relationship once he fully recovered.

It was hardly the romantic voyage across gentle seas that we could have hoped for. There was no going on deck to stare out at the violent raging storms. We spent more than two weeks huddled together in a cramped often leaking boat that was tossed around on the waves like a twig on a river's rapids. The main topic of conversation for much of the voyage was can the ship make it in such terrible weather.

Our fears over Denerim proved to be correct. No ships were being allowed to dock due to the city being full. So it was on to Kirkwall where we hoped we would find a better reception and for once spent a night in a warm dry bed.

The last two days of our journey proved to be a more tolerable experience as the raging storms gave way to gentle and calm seas. We were allowed a look from the ship's deck as we approached the City of Chains, Kirkwall. At long last, more than two weeks since we set out from Gwaren, our troubles were finally at an end. From Kirkwall and Uncle Gamlen's estate, I would be able to write letters to Kane and the children telling them how much I loved and missed them. Things were finally beginning to change for the better, or so I hoped.


End file.
